


Eternal Legends

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Elementals Inheritance, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Magical Inheritance, More Head Of Houses, Multi, Powerful!Hermione, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: Hermione wasn’t born in the year 1979. She was born the year of the Marauders. Where she fell in love, made new friends, made allies, destroyed her enemies, knows the full prophesy, maybe just maybe, save the Potters and Longbottoms in time. One can only hope. Hermione is the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle, but she defies her father, she began to lose trust in Dumbledore, so she made her own army, oops, I mean team, and made them work harder than before. She gains the trust of others in the Houses as she never gave up hope for them, was there for each and every child, gave them a home, love, friendship, guidance, trust, she built their confidence in themselves and each other, made them laugh when a tragic was struck. But sadly with the confusion around, Dumbledore had sent her back, to Harry. She would never seen her new friends. Ever. Also this will be changing in different years. I’ll be writing Books, and the chapters, but I’ll be dividing it, between the Marauders Era and Harry’s 5 year. Yes, Delores Umbridge will be in it and Dumbledore cast a spell on Hermione. Only to show the Marauders Era and the reason why she’s with them.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Fabian Prewett & Gideon Prewett, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, I just love the characters and creating different scenarios for them. I do make mistakes, I will try my best. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for being patient with me, I love you all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my mistakes, I’m going back and forth to fix them don’t worry x

It was an ordinary day in Hogwarts, children laughing, teachers chatting. Delores Umbridge laughed when a couple of Death Eaters fainted in the hall, two men holding their chests, two women on the floor, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Both men looked distraught as they searched for someone in the students tables before resting on the Boy-Who-Lived. His emerald green eyes, matched with his mother’s. Lily Potter neé Evans.

Harry moved closer to the Death Eaters, he paused his steps when Ronald had growled at him.

 _“_ Hey mate, don’t get to close to those bastards” Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, as he walked towards the men. Lucius watched carefully as the boy was coming closer, smiling at him. Severus stared at the ground, slowly building his Occlumency walls back up, Rodophus and Rabastan stayed seated on the floor, trying to catch their breaths.

Harry knew that he wasn’t the one that they were searching for but he was about to reassure them when the Great Hall doors bursts open. Hermione stormed up to Ronald and slapped him across the face.

”How dare you lock me in the cupboard!” The room instantly went quiet. She went over to Draco and Theo at the Slytherin, placed a hand on both their shoulders.

”Thank you for getting Pansy and Daphne to get me out.” Her eyes widen in shock as she recognised the people in front of her.

 _“_ Luc! Cissy! Trixy! Rolly!” Hermione cried at the sight of the women. She turned to Severus.

_“_ Sev? Why do you look older?” Everyone was chattering amongst themselves.

”Hermione, what year do you remember?” She frowned in concentration. 

”This is 1975, right?” Severus shook his head sadly.

”Oh goddess. No. Don’t tell me, I was too late. Did they take the potion Sev? Did they! Alice? Frank? Lily? James? Bradley? Camilla?” The sad looks she received, did not go as she thought, her panic had increased as she was getting more worried for her missing friends.

”Our promise. We were supposed to grow old and take the piss out of Jamie and Siri. Lily’s and Nia. No... You don’t remember me Sev. Right? You guys? I’m not going crazy right?” She looks at Delores with wide eyes.

“Ressy? Wow, you still like pink. I thought that was only a teenage stage.” She looked at Minerva.

“Mum? This another prank from the Marauders right? They are all hiding, waiting for the right moment to get me back? Right...” Minerva shakes her head.

_“_ Lily and James died, so did Bradley and Camilla Bones, Alice and Frank Longbottom are in St. Mungo’s being treated for the long term Crucio Curse.” Hermione glaring deathly at Rodolphus.

“Rolly? Did they take the potion before Crouchy came into the house, while you and your brother pretend to use that curse while Trixy had hidden Nevy from being spotted by Barty?” Rodolphus shakes his head.

_“_ No Mia, they didn’t have any time. We just cursed them. Mia-! _”_ Hermione looked at Rodolphus darkly.

_“_ I HAD GIVEN ALICE, FRANK, LILY, JAMES, FABIAN, GIDEON, BRADLEY AND CAMILLA AN OATH. AND YOU DID NOTHING!!!”

_”_ WHAT THE FUCK! HAVE YOU ALL LEARNT NOTHING WHEN WE WERE AT HOGWARTS!! I SPENT SEVEN FUCKING YEARS TEACHING YOU ALL DEFENCE!! HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELVES!!”

”HOW TO KNOW WHEN SOMEONE IS TRYING TO POISON YOU!! IF SOMEONE WAS BEING IMPERIO’D!! I HELPED YOU ALL LEARN DIFFERENT POTIONS TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE!!!”

”LOOK AT SEV!!! HE’S A FUCKING POTION MASTER!!! A YOUNGEST ONE IN OUR FUCKING GENERATION!!!! IF HE CAN DO IT!!! SO CAN YOU!!! YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FRIENDS YET YOU’VE DONE NOTHING TO SAVE OTHERS?!”

”NOW YOUR WIFE IS IN GRAVE DANGER BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!!! THE PAIR OF YEHS!!! I’M ACTUALLY SO FUCKING SHOCKED!! ONE MINUTE I’M WITH ALL OF YOU GUYS.”

”THEN THE NEXT I’M HERE IN THE WRONG GENERATION!! LOOKING LIKE THE SAME 18 YEAR OLD HERMIONE MCGONAGALL!!”

”THAT HERMIONE OVER THERE IS NOT ME. HER NAME IS ACTUALLY Anastasia Liberty. So enough.” Delores glared at Hermione.

“What is it Ressy? I know what I’m doing. Blame Albus. He’s the one that sent me back for nae reason.”

”Oh wait. Is it to help the saviour with the Old Lordy Pants. Please that prick has nothing on me. Just because Lily cast some family protection magic over young Harrison, it was the rebound that had trapped Lord flight of Death soul by ripping it from his body, then making his body dissolved into thin air, piece by piece of him.”

”But very soon he will make his return, unfortunately being his daughter, I can feel it. His disgusting magic.”

”Yes I’m Hermione McGonagall Riddle Snape. Daughter of Minerva McGonagall and that foul bastard who raped her Tom Marvolo Riddle, as known as I am Lord Voldemort.”

”I’m appalled by being related to that bastard so when people had asked about my father, I told them my father is dead, because he basically is to me.”

”I hated him, every fibre in my body. So yes, I’m the Dark Daughter or what you, youngsters now call it.” Gasps filled the Great Hall. Hermione turns around to face Lucius.

_“_ I know where your sisters are kept Lucy. They were kidnapped the night you went on a date with Cissy” Lucius looked angry.

Dumbledore raised his wand, before anyone can move her out of the way, a stray spell hit Hermione in the back of her head.

Suddenly. Everything went to darkness.


	2. Book One: Changes. Chapter One: The Story Of Hermione McGonagall/Protecting Myrtle&Hagrid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains one piece of Young Hermione’s life. Soon I’ll be be having gaps with Harry’s time and Hermione’s young life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst. I’m going to add Hermione’s Inheritance Test in the next chapter but she might turn out to be OP. Thank you all so much for leaving Kudos ❤️❤️🥰

{~ **In Hermione’s 1st Memories PoV** ~}

The world outside is cruel and cold, filled with a lot of misunderstandings and hatred, tears of frustrations, fears and joys. But sitting on the cushioned floor beside her mother, reading bed time stories, no it’s not a fairytale ones, it’s the ones with adventures, friendships, laws, how to survive, out in the open, in the Mundane and Wizard worlds. She’s not your typical Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall. But the mother-daughter duo, are more powerful than anyone would realise. Even without each other by their side, they can take on any enemies.

One day, they heard a conversation outside their doors, it was their father and ex-husband men, Death Eaters, trying to burst through Minerva’s childhood home. Without making a noise, Minerva had magically packed everything. All that was left was nothing, bare walls, nothing. Everything that she owns is in an expendable bag, that filled up with her things, but still has room for more, even with Hermione’s things are in that bag, all their familiars are in different sections in the trunks that has been shrunken to be place in Hermione’s zipped pockets, Minerva carrying Hermione rushed outside to their field with her animals, one by one, shrunken and in a place inside the trunk, back in Hermione’s pocket, only Minerva’s childhood horse was left, so they could ride on her, to escape. They climbed on Tally, the horse. Towards McGonagall Manor, being kept in the modern home near the orphanage that her ex-husband was raised in, before going to Hogwarts.

Once Tally and her riders have arrived at McGonagall Manor, Minerva raised and powered up her wards, now keeping Tom out of it, forever. So that her 4 year old daughter and herself are safe from his clutches. For the next few days, Minerva had worked hard, keeping secrets from her boss, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Of Hogwarts, School Of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Being a deputy head, head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations Professor, she became upset as she wouldn’t have time to teach and look after her daughter, so she secretly bring Hermione to Hogwarts, asks the school ghosts to watch over her, in case her work becomes too much for both of them and she needs someone she trusts to protect Hermione and look after her.

So Hermione became friends with all of the residing ghosts and all of the Hogwarts Elves. She even meets the houses elves, the ones belonging to other families, she cared for each families incase one of them was badly harmed. Unable to heal themselves, she taught the elves to sow, not making them clothes, but to help them learn different styles to help their masters, if they needed them to dress nicely and formerly for an occasion, then they need to be comfortable at making different styles, but also understanding that Hermione doesn’t want them to be uncomfortable around her, only if they want to learn then, she waits until the elves come to her, instead of her going to them.

She became friends with the magical creatures within the Forbidden Forest. But the former name from the Founders, they called the Enchanted Forest, each section of the forest is where different magical and non-magical creatures are living and have born into. For Aragog, Hermione made peace with the giant spider. She gave him a complete different area, far, very far from the school and from Hogsmeade. She named the forest, Lucus, means Sacred Grove in Latin. Aragog gave her so much ingredients that she would need for future potions.

* * *

{~ **Back to RoR**~}

 _“_ It was you, who moved that blasted spider?” Hermione nods, Hagrid grew angry.  
“Why did ye move ma baby fore? I didnae de enyhin teh yeh. Leave meh pets alone.” Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“I saved Mrytle from her death, after Olivia bullied her, I pleaded the ministry to allow you to do your school work inside their building because you wouldn’t be able to work, only as a gate keeper which barely give you a wage in some way. And Albus has been stealing from the Potters Vaults. I learnt everything from the founders.” Hermione shakes her head.

* * *

{~ **7 year old Hermione’s PoV**~} **_(She used a time turner)_**

After learning some basics from the Founders, gaining everyone’s respect. She heard noises from the girls bathroom, crying. She rushed over towards the noise, finding a third year Ravenclaw girl, crying and beaten.

 _“_ Hi, I’m Hermione, who are you?” The Ravenclaw girl had stopped crying, slowly taking deep breathes, Hermione spoke again.  
“I’m not a grass, you know, the teachers knows not to ignore me when I find a student in tears, bruised ego or not.”

”I managed to save all those students in each year, houses and genders, they’ve been in your shoes, beaten, bullied and abused.”

”Family abuse, friends who abused them, relationship abuse, raped, tortured, taken from school and from homes. I never tell the Headmaster, not even Dumbledore.”

”Don’t tell anyone but I don’t trust him, I want to give you something but please don’t ask.”

”This potion is my own make, this is to pause someone’s life, it also makes it look like they had died when they haven’t, it stops their heart for a few months or even years depending on how long they wanted it to be.”

”When they take the potion and ‘dies’ they would become a ghost-like, just as you would look in Sir Nicholas, Lady Helena Ravenclaw, Baron Arnold Davenport, aka the Bloody Baron of Slytherin.”

”The only catch is that you absolutely cannot tell anyone about the potion, not even to Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster Dippet, please don’t tell Tom Riddle either.” The Ravenclaw girl looked suspicious at the vial and Hermione.

 _“_ I’m Myrtle Warren, Why do you want to help me?” Hermione looked sad.   
“I want to help others, give each and every single student, staff, ministry workers, Aurors, Unspeakables, stop people from becoming Death Eaters.” Myrtle smiled as she softly takes the vial from Hermione, she drinks the full vial, once she had finished, she gave the vial back to Hermione, then takes a deep breath.

“Ooh, that taste like strawberries, a bit of Vanilla, a Pepper-Up potion, Strengthen Serum, Relaxation Potion and thank you Mya!” Hermione smiled at the young girl.  
“Promise me, you’ll raise your head against Olivia, Kimberly, Lydia and Felicia?” She nodded with understanding, as Hermione leaves her to clear her thoughts.

* * *

**Ministry Office**

“Excuse me? I have a question and I’m unsure if I’m in the right place?” The receptionist looked down and sneered at her.  
“What do you want, little runt. Beat it.” The guy sneered at her. Hermione started him down with a dark look in her eyes.

“My friend needs to complete their assessments from Hogwarts but I’m afraid that he would get expelled by something he never did, and he wouldn’t be able to complete his work and won’t be access here as he would be turned away because of his blood. You see, he’s a half giant, a friendly one. He doesn’t know I’m here but I want to know if you’ll accept him when he comes, please? I’m not asking for much.” The guy looked shocked. Everyone looked at her with a smile and nodded to her.

“I’m Hermione McGonagall, please don’t let anyone know I’m here. I’m not to be here in this time. I went back because someone had been manipulating others to do his bidding and now I have chosen to go back and protect those. Rubeus Hagrid became one of those to be manipulated, as he was expelled then got a job by the headmaster and became a pawn in his chess board. Please say that you’ll help me. Oh no! I need to go! Thank you!” The girl faded then transpired back to her time.

* * *

Hermione fell on her mother’s couch, she was excited and exhausted, she fell asleep, her mother watched over her, worried for her daughters health and well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all taking your time to read this. I will try to create this chapters each week hopefully but please be patient as I do forget to write another or I would have a writers block and get a different idea for another story. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
